The Best Year
by TynkaFanfics
Summary: Ty and Tinka's 1 year anniversary is here, and can we just say that over the past year, Ty's learned a lot on how to surprise his girlfriend.


**A/N: Hi there! I made this Tynka only fanfic account because Tynka is probably the most shipped pairing on SIU. And of course, I'm a hardcore shipper. Hahah. So, yeah, this is my first story in a long time, so it might be suck-ish. Maybe it'll get better within chapters, but I don't know, and I seriously can't promise anything. Welp, I hope you guys like it & remember to leave a review after reading! :)**

**Tinka's POV.**

It's December the third again! I simply can't believe this. It's been a whole year since I started going out with the one and only, Ty Blue. He settled down with being the "ladies' man" after we went on our second date, also known as when he asked me to be his girlfriend. At first, I thought it wouldn't work out because he basically had a new girlfriend every week, I thought I was just gonna be another piece of art to his collection, but turns out I was the main artwork at the gallery.

Today I am going to Katy Perry's concert with him, which is a coincidence, because I bought the tickets before even knowing the date.

I was in my room, picking an outfit to wear for the concert and the date he promised me after the concert when my phone went off. It was a text from Ty. I smile before even reading it. Then, I read it. It said;

_I won't be able to go to the concert with you today. I got an email from a producer who said he's intereste on working with me, and I have to show up to his studio today. Is it okay if I just send Rocky to go in my place? I'm so sorry babe. Love you. -Ty_

A million thoughts ran through my mind. Was he lying? Was he chosing his career over his own girlfriend? I had no idea. But, every time I tried to pick up one of those regular couple fights, he'd have an obvious and real explanation. So over time, I learned to keep my mouth shut about it.

_"That's alright. But make sure we at least see each other after the show. Okay?"_

I was actually fine with going with Rocky. We got closer to each other this past year. I know Ty likes it when a girl is nice to his family, so I had to hold back insults, and be nice to his family and friends. Which also includes CeCe. That redheaded girl has been getting on my nerves and I simply can't do anything about it.

I took a black shirt with some gold stones below the neck area, and a pair of jeans. As much as my mother always said those two would look great together, I never thought so. I tried them on together for the first time, and it was comfy, and didn't look bad at all.

**Tinka's POV. (At the concert.)**

The concert was starting at 7:30, and I planned on meeting up with Rocky around the Meet and Greet area, even though we weren't going to meet her. But I wish.

There was a huge line of little girls walking into it. Dang, they were all about five years old and were going to meet her. I'm 16 and I have 0% chances of meeting her. One of them had blonde hair, brown eyes, and kind of Rocky's skin tone. I thought that could be me and Ty's future daughter. Oh what am I talking about, it's our one year anniversary. Too far, Tinka. Too far.

It was 7 o'clock, and no sign of Rocky. The big screen in front of the arena had a countdown to the concert time, and filming the stage, with all people finding their seats and getting ready. I checked my phone. There was a missed call from Ty. Wait, wasn't he meeting the producer? I tried to call him back, but there was no reply. I called again, worried, but there was still nothing. I decided I would just sit down at a bench right in front of the stadium. It wasn't the biggest one I've seen, people told me it was tiny, but it was somehow huge to me. The camera filming the stage suddenly stopped.

It was Katy at the meet and greet. But she wasn't with a fan or anything, she was by herself.

"I wanted to send out a 'hi' to someone out there," she was saying. "I can't pronounce her last name, but let's just keep her as Tinka H.,"

Wait a minute. That was me. A lot of Americans can't pronounce my last name, and what American person would name their daughter Tinka? It had to be me. My jaw dropped.

"And I have a little surprise for you, girl!" She said in excitement. She was wearing the greatest outfit _ever_. "You're about to meet me! And can you take a guess of who is with me right now? Well you'll see!"

I ran to the meet and greet line and talked to one of the guys that were managing everything. I explained to them about the announcement, and they let me in.

She was standing right there, and next to her, was Ty. They both looked amazing. This was the best day ever.

I hugged her, and then Ty. I was nearly in tears, and speechless.

"So I hear it's you guys' one year anniversary, right?" she smiled at me, then at Ty. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and nodded. "Happy anniversary, you two love birds!" she clapped a bit.

"Thank you so much Katy," I said. This was the perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it. Nothing.

We took a few pictures with her, talked, and went into the arena to find our seats.

"So how'd you like meeting her?" he smiled at me.

"It was amazing. Thank you so much for setting this up." I pulled him into a hug.

Ty had set all of this up as a surprise for our anniversary, I simply couldn't believe it.

"No problem Tinka Baby," he kissed my forehead. He was the only person that I didn't mind calling me 'Tinka Baby'. And my brother Gunther.

**Tinka's POV. (After the concert)**

It. Was. Amazing! Ty didn't seem as excited as me, but he was happy for me. When the concert finished, we went straight to Ty's car.

"So where are we going?" I asked after sitting in the passenger seat. It was around 10 o'clock, so I had no idea of where he would take me.

"I got everything planned," he told me. "But it's _another_ surpise." He handed me a blind fold.

**A/N: So yeah. I feel like the ending sounds just wrong omfg hahah. Review and send me some ideas? Kay thanks. ^.^**


End file.
